A rear structure of a vehicle comprising a flip-up type back door for opening and closing an opening formed in the vehicle has been known. Known back doors used in such rear structures of vehicles comprise, for example, lamp fitting recesses formed so as to be recessed into the vehicle inner side and into which lamps are fitted. In particular, Patent Literature 1 discloses a rear structure of a vehicle configured such that such lamp fitting recesses extend inwards from the ends of the back door in the vehicle width direction.